Gloomy Sunday
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu x Lilith. Oc is ill, but refuses to stay in bed, despite his demands that she does. This is a One-shot which features one of my official pairings. Editted format - 16/04/12.


As night came slowly over the horizon each grey building became darkened by the thick collected clouds that soon overwhelmed the apexes of the city. Below the town, and knitted in amongst a small bundle of trees, there was a small well built cottage.  
From the outside looking in, from beyond the garden gate, no life could be seen. There were no lights on behind each large window, and no sounds coming from the thin cracks in the doors. Not one curtain shifted unless the wind blew in a certain direction, and not a single shadow crept across the streaks of moonlight which intruded past the drapes.

From within this peaceful home however a single frail form lay motionless on their bed. The thick white eiderdown, that was sprawled out above them, stretching and creasing with each weak breath which was brought past their lips. At first her gentle expression shifted uneasily, the woven eyelashes which protected her eyes shuddering whilst her eyes themselves wandered underneath the thin sheets of skin which shielded them.

Soon the soft featured brunette awoke from the restless dreamscape, her delicate hands curled up and held firmly against her chest as she willed herself awake. Keeping her hands tucked up and close to her chest the sleek woman let her tired eyes wander the dark and cosy bedroom, their tracing of each object continuing until eventually they fall upon a large and familiar figure.  
One she was glad to see, even as he began to move closer towards the bed in an ominous and quite provoking fashion. Large yet calm strides covering ground quickly as each floorboard creaked under his weight, but this sound was quickly silenced as soon as his foot was lifted away.

Stopping inside the narrow gap between the bed and the window the large man loomed above the meek woman, his emerald and crimson eyes shimmering through the darkness as he watched her silently.  
"…'Kuzu." Her small voice whispered, stirring life into the man who was once stiff.  
"You woke up again." Kakuzu murmured, bringing himself down onto the mattress beside her resting form.  
"Could I get something to drink?" She asked, trying to sit up as the far stronger figure simply puts his hand to her chest.  
"Don't push yourself." He simply answered, shifting to go down stairs for her.  
"I want to go too." She spoke, lifting her hand to place it down onto his own.  
"Lilith." Kakuzu replied coolly, watching the woman's expression furrow weakly.  
"I want to come with you," Lilith firmly said again, glancing up at him. "please?" She then whispered, allowing her eyes to wander to the door longingly. "I haven't been out of this bed in so long…" Lilith weakly uttered, while Kakuzu merely let out a soft sigh.

He had made his abhorrent feelings for her moving around too much very clear so many times before, and yet she refused to listen to a word he said every time.  
"Be careful." The large man stated, getting up to head back towards the farther reaches of the room. On opening the large heavy door, which led into the hallway, Kakuzu disappeared into the darkness, a sickly yellow light appearing soon after.

Lifting herself from the mattress Lilith drew her legs from the bed, a minuet shudder cascading up her feet and calves when the icy draft from the open corridor catches onto her skin. Kakuzu did not stay hidden within the dark gloom for long after a shiver was provoked either, as he came back in soon enough with a pair of thick socks and soft fur slippers for her to wear. Kneeling he began to slip the socks over her feet, a small moan of protest parting her lips moments later.  
"I don't need socks, 'Kuzu." Lilith spoke, trying to stop him. However once this did not work she tried to pull her leg out from his singular grip. "I can do it myself." She stated, pouting softly down at him when he increased his hold and began to push the first slipper onto her dainty foot.

Eventually Kakuzu had put on both socks and slippers, his large body rising to tower well above her once more. "At least let me walk on my own." Lilith uttered, bringing her hand out to grasp his wrist when he tried to pick her up.  
"Don't strain yourself." He simply replied, allowing her to use his thick arm as a support beam. Rising weakly to her feet Lilith then turned to face the door, each foot lifting in turn to bring her closer to the corridor; and although she was not being held by the larger figure, Kakuzu's mind and body did not trail far from his wife's side so that she did not hurt herself.

Leaving the solitude of her bedroom for the first time in a few months Lilith began to shuffle her way down the corridor, her eyes crinkling shut softly at the candle light which became brighter as she got closer to the stairs. At the top Lilith peered down towards the open door which led to the living room, one of her hands soon reaching out to clasp tightly onto the banister, while Kakuzu moved to walk beside her down the wooden steps. Soon they had reached the bottom, and Lilith began to smile up at the large man above her triumphantly.

Kakuzu did not seem as enthusiastic about Lilith's momentary victory over the stairs however, as a look of worry began to show unwillingly through his watchful eyes. He could see his wife swaying, if only slightly, from side to side. Something that did not bode well within his stomach, even if it did not mean Lilith was beginning to feel fatigue from being out of bed.

Letting his instincts take over the tall man let his arms drape around her body, her feet, which were once firmly on the ground, beginning to dangle as he started to carry her through the threshold of the corridor and into the kitchen. Even before he had actually lifted Lilith up she had began to voice her displeasure almost instantly, while her once sweet features grew distraught and angry.  
"I can walk on my own, Kakuzu!" She complained, struggling to get out of his grip and complete the quest she had sent herself on without help. "Kakuzu!" Lilith stated profusely, looking up at him with irritation.  
"Do you want to be bedridden for another month?" Kakuzu simply enquired in a cold manner, his tight hold on her body only slacking once he had finally gotten her to a stool. One that was unique amongst the rest of them, save the largest which was Kakuzu's personal seat at the table.

Putting Lilith down on the seat the plastic cushions creaked softly, her back melting into the support behind her momentarily as she was pressed firmly into the seat. He did not want to accidentally drop her now that he had managed to bring her safely into the kitchen.  
"I could of walked into the kitchen myself." Lilith uttered with a little huff, the nightgown that was draped over her being wrapped around her tightly as she crossed her arms.  
"Do you want orange or apple juice?" Kakuzu enquired, attempting to move the subject forward. His large coloured hand opening the fridge to look inside.  
"I want tea." The brunette replied, glancing over at the cupboard on the other side of the room.  
"You're not having anything with caffeine in it. You wont sleep." The man firmly remarked, bringing his head out from behind the machine's door.  
"Tea helps me sleep." Lilith quickly retorted, attempting to get up from the stool and make her own beverage. Kakuzu however was faster than she was, and with one simple push he had managed to move from the fridge to her side. One hand resting on her shoulder, and the other on her stomach to push her back into the seat.

Having subdued his wife for a moment or two Kakuzu went to the other side of the room, one hand pulling at a jar filled with teabags whilst the other opened a metal cup filled with sugar.  
"I'll get the milk from the fridge." Lilith uttered, attempting to retrieve the liquid.  
"Move and I will kill you myself." Kakuzu harshly stated, turning to glare at the lightly coloured woman.  
"It's just milk, 'Kuzu." Lilith protested, looking at the fridge which was only a meter or so away from her.  
"I don't care. Stay on that seat." He firmly grunted, turning away to find a cup and then fill the kettle with tap water.  
"Can I at least make my own tea?" She asked, looking over at the counter he was working from.  
"No." He gruffly spoke, filling up the kettle.

After placing the kettle on to the spokes to let it heat the water Kakuzu drifted back over towards Lilith, who had gotten up despite his warning. From where he stood he could see her head peeping into the fridge, however he could not observe what it was the small figure was fiddling with. On the other side of the fridge door Lilith had attempted to get to the milk on the bottom shelf of the door, however that task had soon left her mind when she had spotted something far more interesting.  
On the top shelf there was a small container, the lid mishandled and left open for her to peep inside and spot the thin corners to slices of rosy pink ham. Hungrily the woman began to pull at the slippery bit of meat, while her other senses neglected to inform her of the shadow now looming well above her.

Finally managing to drag the food from the tub, which when sealed was supposed to keep it fresh, Lilith began to nibble on the corner. Her hazel eyes shimmering with a fleck of emerald delight at the tangy taste, and suitable texture.  
"Lilith." Kakuzu spoke coldly, the first word to have come out of his mouth since walking over to angrily stare down upon her. Needless to say, Lilith flinched abruptly, her entire body tensing and swivelling around on her feet to look up at the huge hulk of muscle stood behind her. "I told you not to move." He all but firmly hissed, reaching out to snag the milk carton from the long forgotten shelf, his other hand shutting the fridge over once his wife had moved backwards out of the way.  
"The fridge wasn't that far from the stool, 'Kuzu. I'm not that weak." Lilith attempted to defend herself, knitting her eyebrows together.  
"I don't care. I told you not to get up from the stool." The man growled now, putting the milk down onto the table in the centre of the room with a distinct plastic thump.

The content splashing and popping as it rose up against the inner walls of the bottle, ripples cascading over the surface as it attempted to settle.  
"And I told you, Kakuzu, that I can manage. I'm perfectly alright." The brunette stated, glaring up at him weakly.  
"You can manage on your own, can you?" He then questioned, looking down upon her darkly.  
"Yes, I'm not completely useless you know!" Lilith grunted, crossing her arms after finally finishing her slice of ham.  
"Alright then. I wont help you anymore, since you can clearly help yourself." Kakuzu stated, letting the end of his cloak flick sharply as he turned and left the kitchen. The kettle clicking close by as he disappeared out of sight, masked within the shadows once again.  
"Stupid 'Kuzu. I can make tea on my own, it's not rocket science." Lilith whispered angrily, wandering over to the tea cup which was already holding the teabag and spoon.

Reaching out for the kettle after checking the cup Lilith flinched at first, the heat being a sudden surprise to her abnormally sensitive hand. Giving the kettle her full attention this time she attempted to pick it up again, but it appeared to be too heavy for her to carry with only one hand. "Third time's the charm." She murmured, picking it up to carry over to the cup, albeit a little shakily. Once there she tipped the kettle over, the steam rising up to sting her eyes lightly, but it wasn't enough to hurt her.

As she poured the piping hot liquid into the cup water spilled down the side, and onto the table itself, to create a little steam pool around the cup, but Lilith didn't seem to mind. The next thing to prepare was the milk, something a lot lighter and easier for her to carry across the kitchen, which was exactly the same for the sugar cup. Soon enough however, the contents of said cup was completely emptied into the hot beverage, which was just how Lilith liked it and just like Kakuzu would so fondly title it. 'Diabetes in a cup'. "Easy as pie." Lilith stated proudly, smiling sweetly to herself as she grabbed an oven mitt to put on and carry the tea over to the table where she could sit down.

Having finally drunk her tea Lilith pulled herself from the stool and began to head back towards her room, however at the bottom of the stairs the smile on her face began to dissipate. From the bottom it seemed as thought each step multiplied, and drew farther and farther into the distance, but with a newly placed expression of determination Lilith put her hand onto the banister and began to climb. Half way up the short flight of steps the brunette soon came to a halt, a little groan passing her lips. She could not remember the climb down being this difficult.

Taking a short lived breather the brunette began to climb again, each foot letting a light thump protrude throughout the otherwise silent house. At the top she took one last breath, her head turning from one side to the other as she attempted to spot her husband. Unable to see him Lilith looked back down the steps, pondering if perhaps he had went into the living room instead.  
Allowing her attention to go back to the long and dark corridor the young brunette began to trail along it, one hand being placed against the wall to hold herself up. Unable to see where she was going completely Lilith was soon caught unaware by a part of the rug, which was upturned and waiting to catch her foot as soon as she got too close.

Letting a surprised gasp pass her lips everything seemed to move all too quickly, her eyes watching the switch between her vision on the window in the distance, to the floor inches in front of her fallen body. Swiftly the heavy bang was sent through the house, however after a few minutes of silence it was clear that Kakuzu was not going to help her up. Lilith on the other hand had not been expecting his help, her mind instead was held upon the task of trying to get back onto her feet. Which was something that was proving to be far more difficult than she had hoped.

Struggling to lift herself up the brunette looked along the wall to her bedroom, her hand trying to find some kind of leverage but with nothing close by she kept slipping back towards the hard floor. Soon Lilith began to pull herself across the floor instead, hoping to at least drag her heavy form into the room instead. Getting a few meters closer the young brunette let a heavy gasp part her lips, her body's weight spreading itself against the floor.  
"…'Kuzu?" Lilith finally whispered, turning onto her side to look around the darkness. "Kakuzu?" She spoke again, now much louder than before. However after a few minutes there was no reply, or movement to catch her eye. "Kakuzu?" Lilith tried once more, this time letting a gentle whimper part her lips.  
"What?" A voice finally muttered, as Kakuzu finally drifted out from the shadows near the window.  
"I can't get up." His wife uttered, glancing up at him through a few loose strands which had escaped her hair band.  
"I thought you didn't need my help." The large man spoke, striding closer to look down at her fallen form.  
"I didn't… before now." Lilith explained weakly, trying to pull any of the energy she had left into getting up onto her hip.  
"Before now?" Kakuzu murmured, letting one of his eyebrows hitch gently.  
"…'Kuzu, please." The brunette whispered, staring at his feet softly. Her expression growing gloomy when he did not make any obvious signs of moving to help her.

Sitting in silence Lilith gave up hoping for his help, her body struggling, until she began to shake erratically, to move across the floor again, if not get her to her feet.  
"I thought you wanted my help?" Kakuzu spoke in an amused fashion, watching his wife try to move past him and into her room.  
"No." Lilith replied under her breath, another shaking movement drawing her a few inches further. Her fingers grasping onto the door frame, a look of hope breaking onto her face.  
"Lilith." Kakuzu uttered, pointing at the half shut door. "That's the closet." He chuckled, while his wife paused for a moment and then let her hand slip down onto the ground. Her body soon following after, as her face dropped into an expressionless state. "You can't sleep there." The large coloured man muttered, staring at her curled up body on the ground.

Obtaining no reply the man sighed, the enjoyment that he felt as he was punishing her beginning to wear thin. "This is what happens when you don't do as you're told." Kakuzu soon stated, beginning to tell her off so she knew she had been foolish. "You only have yourself to blame." He added, picking her up into his arms to carry the rest of the way towards the bedroom. The very room she would be stuck in for several more days before she could even lift her head.

Placing her onto the bed Kakuzu began to wrap the covers around her, his dual coloured eyes observing the small streak of light now piercing the centre of the room. Apparently morning had come upon them, a mutter passing his own lips before he began to prepare himself for bed. Once he had completed his own tasks Kakuzu looked at the small bump on the bed once more, which was primarily the duvet, several blankets and only a small percentage of his wife.  
Climbing into bed the large man stared at the lump on the other side once he was comfortable, his ears pricking to the sound of small fragile whimpers.  
"Lilith." He uttered, picking up the distinct sound of her gasping. "Why are you crying?" He then enquired, attempting to reach underneath the covers on the other side of the bed.  
"I'm not." The frail woman replied with a quiet yet hoarse voice, the bump shuffling away from his touch.  
"I can hear you crying." Kakuzu grumbled, shifting with a bit more firmness to snag his wife and pull her towards his chest.  
"Let me go." Lilith weakly whined, trying to push him away from her. Kakuzu could barely feel her struggles however, as he pulled away the covers to examine her in the dim light.  
"No." He firmly stated, slipping one of his hands down her spine to rest against the bottom of her back.

Laying with her trapped in his arms Kakuzu watched as she attempted to pull herself together, her face buried into his chest to try hide the tears from him.  
"Why are you crying?" He attempted again, sliding one his hands underneath her chin to force Lilith to look at him.  
"I'm not crying." Lilith protested once more, trying to turn herself over and pull away from his grasp completely.  
"Yes you are. Now tell me what's wrong." He retorted with a low growl, his arms wrapping around her thin body tightly so that she could not move.  
"There is nothing wrong, just go to sleep." The brunette hissed back, shutting her eyes as though it would make him disappear.  
"Lilith." Kakuzu firmly uttered, narrowing his eyes as he gave her a hard stare.

Soon enough Lilith grew silent, her body settling into his hold while her head sunk into his finger tips until they were the only things holding her up. Laying there without a word Lilith looked blankly through the dim light, her mouth opening to say something before shutting over again.  
"You're right…" She finally whispered.  
"Right about what?" Kakuzu spoke, giving Lilith a scrutinising glance.  
"It's my fault." The brunette uttered, pressing her forehead against Kakuzu's chest.  
"What's your fault?" The large man enquired with an expression of confusion.  
"It's my fault that I'm sick." She stated coldly, causing her husband to widen his eyes slightly. "It's my fault I'm bed ridden and can't leave this godforsaken bed." Lilith all but growled, digging her nails into Kakuzu's chest as her body began to tremble with anger and sadness.  
"It's not your fault, Lilith." The large man stated firmly, beginning to abhor their conversation.  
"It is. If I wasn't sick, then I wouldn't be in this bed. If I wasn't so stubborn, then I wouldn't be sick at all!" She yelled, screwing her face up as tears began to blur her clouded vision.  
"Damn it, Lilith!" Kakuzu shouted above her profuse plights, which died all but suddenly as her eyes shot open with shock. "Why do you say such stupid things all of the time?" He asked, glaring down at the woman in his arms. "Why must you abject yourself like this all of the time, have you any idea how stupid you sound?" He questioned, hunching his body forward so as to curl further around his wife. "The only thing you have to blame yourself for is your constant need to ignore my warnings." The man grumbled.

Slipping his hand up and into the hair at the back of her head Kakuzu glanced away for a moment.  
"Why must you ignore me, and flout constantly?" Kakuzu enquired, narrowing his eyes. "I tell you to stay in bed and you try to get out. I tell you not to exert yourself, and you do it anyway." He spoke, pressing his lips to Lilith's to stifle the hitching breaths coming from his once crying wife. "Why. What do you get from it?" He enquired.  
"I want to get better." Lilith whispered.  
"And you wont get better by straining yourself." He stated, resting the tip of his nose in amongst Lilith's hair.  
"I want to be able to do things for myself again." She murmured, dragging a clump of the bed sheet's fabric into her clenching fist.  
"Then you have to stay in bed." Kakuzu protested, pulling her away from himself so that he could look deep into her eyes.  
"But I want to wander the house, I want to sit in the garden during the day. I'm tired, I'm tired of sleeping away the days, sleeping away the nights." Lilith weakly uttered, causing new tears to form against the top of her lower eyelids.  
"Promise me that you will stay in bed, Lilith." Kakuzu spoke, knitting his eyebrows together. "Stop abrogating your promises to stay in bed, and actually do what you're told for once." He weakly ordered, staring directly into her eyes. "If you bloody loved me, then you would do what you were told." The man murmured, softening his gaze slightly.  
"… 'Kuzu." Lilith spoke softly, finally letting the tears fall across her cheeks and away from her eyes. "You haven't said that in so long." She uttered in disbelief, attempting to sit herself upright. "Kakuzu, say it again." Lilith spoke.

Squeezing her eyes shut to knock away the tears Lilith took yet another stammered breath. "Kakuzu, say you love me, please. Say it again!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes once more to an empty bed. "Kakuzu?" Lilith uttered, allowing a look of bewilderment to cast upon her face. "… 'Kuzu…?" The brunette enquired, looking around the dark corners of her bedroom. "Please… say you love me." She spoke, staining the bed sheets below her with tears. "Say it one last time." Lilith whispered, beginning to greet loudly. "Just one last time, for me." She uttered, curling up until her knees were dug firmly into her chest. "I can't do this alone." She murmured.


End file.
